my white bow
by Akarin027
Summary: Rin Kagamine just found out that she has a twin brother? (I'm bad at summaries) RinxLen (no twincest) and MikuxKaito among other pairings and one-sided affections. Slightly based on the Story of Evil.
1. Chapter 1

**_Akarin: I changed an old plotline and wanted to write a story based slightly on the Story of Evil... Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Bad things would happen if I owned Vocaloid... or any other brand/anime/manga I mentioned in this chapter. And since bad things HAVEN'T happened (yet), it's logical to assume I don't own Vocaloid yet. :)_**

**_Also, if you don't like MiKai or RinxLen, I don't suggest you continue reading..._**

**_Rin: START ALREADY!_**

* * *

><p>Monday morning. 7:32. I was walking to school when I realised that my head felt a bit… <em>lighter<em>? Reaching my arm into my (very messy) bag, I searched for my handheld mirror. I had found it 10 minutes or so later, and started to check myself. It wasn't too soon that I realised that I was missing my favourite white bow.

I rushed home immediately, aware that I was likely to miss the _seitokai_ meeting if I did. I would never _usually_ leave home without it on. As I opened the front door, I caught a glance of my older sister, Neru, on her phone as usual. I immediately ran up the stairs to my bedroom. Fortunately, I found the ribbon in a usable condition on my desk. I secured it in my hair and raced to school. 5 more minutes until the meeting.

Past the old tree that guarded the small park, a newly-built apartment building, a few construction sites, some office buildings… and finally my school. Yamaha High.

"Rin. You're three minutes late." Miku tapped her watch.

"I had to rush home to get my bow." I gestured to the accessory on my head.

"Anyway, we have to hurry. Coming late is bad for my image…" She muttered something else under her breath.

"What's that? Coming late is bad for _Kaito Shion-senpai_'s image of you? In that case, we'd better hurry!" I said aloud and witnessed my friend blush a deep shade of pink.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the meeting room before she got too red in the face.

"You're late." Luka-senpai tapped her watch in the same fashion as Miku did.

"We know, we know." I took my seat next to Miku. "We won't be late next time."

Miku and I take our respective seats as student council president and vice-president.

And so the meeting begins: "Meiko, has anyone been breaking school rules? I hear there's a new student who's going to be transferred."

That was Miku Hatsune in her 'student-council-president-serious' mode.

"As far as I know, no incidents have happened since…" Meiko cut herself off and focused on glaring at Miku.

The relationship between the two was not what one would call 'friendly'. Long story short, it happened over Kaito- the ice-cream idiot.

Miku promptly ignored her glare and moved on.

Somehow, I could tell that she was going to talk about a much more serious topic.

"Luka, have you finished filing the new student's records and such?"

Luka tidied her pile of papers and read them aloud: "Len Kagamine. He will be transferring here a fortnight later. Comes from the UK, son of Rinto Kagamine… Everything indicates he's an excellent musician and a capable student."

_Rinto Kagamine… That's my father._ My thoughts collided and my skin paled. _Who is that guy?! _

"Sounds like you have a long-lost relative." Miku mused. "Rinto Kagamine is _your_ father, correct?"

Miku has a tendency to easily read my mind and speak about it aloud. We've been best friends since middle school.

"Right." I clenched my teeth. "I'm Rin Kagamine. Rinto Kagamine's second daughter. Neru's my older sister and I live with Lenka, my mother. My father has lived in the UK for quite some time, but he keeps in touch with us… I don't remember anything about a brother."

"That's precisely what I wanted to talk about." Miku's cheerful expression darkened slightly. "It seems as if sudden transfer students are quite interesting after… And with the large amount of time on our hands at this time of year, I propose that we, the Yamaha High student council, do a little detective work on Len Kagamine. All in favour?"

I raised my hand.

"As long as it doesn't affect my schedule." Luka smiled her business smile and shook hands with Miku.

"Give me some carrots and I'm in." Gumi grinned.

"As long as I get to eat ice-cream." Kaito said, shaking Miku's hand. Of course, Miku blushed… a little.

"Whatever." Meiko crossed her arms. Did I see a hint of jealousy?

Miku smiled at all of us.

"That's everyone. Now let's go do a little investigation."

Monday. 4:00 in the afternoon. I was doing my mathematics homework when I heard my phone ring.

"Miku?" I asked.

"Rin! I'm coming over in 10 minutes!" She said cheerfully.

And hung up.

_That was weird._

I continued with my homework. Sure enough, 10 minutes later (exactly), Miku was ringing the doorbell.

My phone beeped.

_From: Neru K._

_To: Rin K._

_(No topic)_

_Go get the door. _

"You could have just said that!" I shouted in Neru's room's direction and hurried down the stairs.

I quickly tidied the lounge a bit and walked to the door.

"Come in." I said, letting a half-drenched Miku in.

_Oops… Forgot about the rain._

"Pardon me~" She said cheerfully (in a way I can relate to Russia in Hetalia) as she took off her shoes.

She took off her (terribly wet) coat and hung it on a cloth-hanger.

I led her into the lounge. "Take a seat…"

She promptly plopped herself down on the sofa.

"You know why I'm here." She said as I walked over to the kitchen to get some leeks.

"Yep." I replied as I rummaged through the cupboard, scanning the items inside.

Biscuits. Oranges. Another pile of oranges. Yet another pile of oranges. Phones? (Must have been Neru). Finally, a small bunch of leeks I had recently bought from the supermarket. I grabbed a few and headed back to the lounge.

"So, why did you come _here_?" I handed her the leeks.

_I forgot to get myself oranges._

"To i-n-v-e-s-t-i-g-a-t-e." She started eating a leek. "You know, since your mother would probably know."

"My mother doesn't come home until five-thirty." I responded as I headed towards the kitchen again.

_What oranges should I eat? Navel? Valentia? _

"Good thing I brought some homework to keep me busy." Miku replied as she took out a large pile of paper.

"Yay." I said half-heartedly as I started peeling an orange.

At that moment, my phone beeped again.

_From: Neru K._

_To: Rin K._

_(No topic)_

_Don't completely destroy the living room, or use my spare phones. Also, mum just called to say that she's coming home early. Around 5 minutes later. _

I sighed as I started to reply to her text.

_From: Rin K._

_To: Neru K._

_Again, you could have just said that._

Monday evening. My mother just came home to find my best friend doing her homework and eating raw leeks at the same time.

"You didn't tell me that Miku-chan was coming over~" She tried very hard to frown, but it looked no more like a childish pout.

"Sorry!" Miku apologised. "I came over really suddenly because I had a few questions to ask!"

"Hmm?" My mother sat down opposite Miku with a contemplative facial expression.

"Well…" Miku started to say, a bit surprised by my mother's sudden serious behaviour. "There's a new student coming to our school after two weeks-"

"That's nice! I hope you two become friends with him!" My mother cheered, cutting Miku off. "I mean, him or her…"

"Er… Yeah. I hope so too, Mrs Kagamine." Miku smiled (?) before being cut off again.

"Call me Lenka. Len-ka. Not Mrs Kagamine, please." My mother smiled.

"Yeah. Erm… Lenka-san. Anyway, his name is…" Miku tried to speak again.

"I'm sure you're get along just fine~" My mother cut Miku off again.

"His name is-" Miku tried to speak a bit more firmly.

"Don't worry!" My mother said. "I'll bet he's a very nice person, and won't be mean to the student council!"

I had had enough.

"Mum! Just let Miku speak!" I said, raising my voice.

She obliged grudgingly and I muttered a few apologies for shouting.

"Anyway… His name is Len Kagamine. Apparently he's the son of Rinto Kagamine… Who's- according to Rin- your husband…" Miku smiled awkwardly.

"Must be a different Rinto… ehehehe…" She frowned (for real), before switching back to an innocent smile.

"BUT IT SAYS YOU'RE HIS BIRTH MOTHER!" Miku shouted as she lost her temper, pointing firmly to the sheet of paper in her hand.

My mother's expression changed.

"I'm… sorry for shouting… umm… Lenka-san." Miku apologised meekly.

My mother shuffled somewhat uncomfortably in her seat before speaking.

"Well… You should remember Len-kun, Rin." She smiled at me in a sad sort of way. "He's your twin brother."

_HUH?_

"He looks just like you, too…"

_WHAT?_

"They say that when you meet a doppelganger, your life is near its end." I said flatly.

"That's funny, Rin-chan. You were always together when you were young." My mother continued.

_I don't remember a thing about that._

"He went to England with your father when you were five for business reasons."

_Oh._

"And he left you that white bow, remember?"

_My white… bow. _

_That's right… I had a brother… _

_His name was Len and he always played with me and Neru when we were little…_

_He used to pretend to be my servant…_

_And he called me ojou-sama…_

_But then he left with father…_

_And left me a white bow…_

_He said it would look good on me…_

_And with a sad smile, he got in the car with my father, waving me goodbye…_

_"__We'll see each other again, ojou-sama!" He flashed a cheeky grin._

_Mother never mentioned my father or Len ever since… _

_But she always told me how the business was going…_

_And I forgot about Len…_

"Oh…" I felt the soft fabric of the bow. "Excuse me for a few minutes…"

I turned and left for my room.

Monday evening. Miku is still sitting in the lounge room with mother. I can hear their quiet chatting from my room. I turn on my phone.

_To: Neru K._

_From: Rin K._

_(No topic)_

_Did you know about Len?_

A few seconds later, Neru's reply came back.

_From: Neru K._

_To: Rin K._

_RE: No topic_

_Yeah. When u were little mum used to tell u that he was coming back soon. And then you'd cry… so both of us stopped talking about him._

_From: Rin K._

_To: Neru K._

_RE: RE: No topic_

_Oh. So is he coming back?_

_From: Neru K._

_To: Rin K._

_RE: RE: RE: No topic_

_Well, mum wanted to keep it a secret because she thought u were still like when u were little. I can't believe u forgot tho._

_From: Rin K._

_To: Neru K._

_RE: RE: RE: RE: No topic_

_Oh… Well… I guess I look forward to his arrival._

I turned off my phone and found myself sitting on my bed, wondering about all my memories.

I'm Rin Kagamine, the second daughter of Rinto and Lenka Kagamine. My father runs a large company overseas in the UK. And he's been there ever since I was little. So my mother and Neru looked after me… Right?

"Thank you for the hospitality!" I heard Miku's voice.

"Anytime, Miku-chan." I pictured my mother chowing Miku out.

"Tell Rin I said 'bye'!" I pictured Miku smiling as I heard her voice.

The gentle closing of the front door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akarin: Thank you for reading the first chapter! Please reviewfav/follow to show this authoress you enjoyed the story... Or if you didn't, please tell me how I can improve on this story~ **_

_**I hope I will get the next chapter ready by next week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If the page looks long, it's because I used a different writing style... So just saying, it's not long.**_

**_On the more positive side, thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry I took down the old chapter two but I found a plot bunny :D and it told me to write a background story for Neru, so I did :D._**

**_If you don't like Neru, you can skip this chapter. But I did include plot-important stuff in here!_**

**_I don't own Vocaloid... blah blah blah *this and that, _****_this and that, _****_this and that, _****_this and that, _****_this and that, _****_this and that*_**

**_Neru: Get on with it!_**

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought that Rin would forget Len…?" I whispered to myself as I turned off my phone.<p>

_This will provide for a nice turn of events._

"Ah. The old days when we were all together." I smiled to myself, sitting down on my bed.

_The old days that were lies._

"If I remember correctly, Len was born on a warm winter day…"

_What about Rin?_

"Ah, Rin. She's no-one special."

_Not anymore._

"Yes. Not anymore."

_"Neru-chan. I have something to tell you." My mother said with a smile on her face. _

_I ran over from the swings where I had been waiting for my turn._

_"What is it?" I said in excitement. Usually when mother speaks like that, I would get a piece of candy._

_"Do you remember Auntie Lily?" She asked me._

It was a warm winter afternoon.

It was the same day Len was born.

"I remember!" I said to my mother.

Still, I was a bit miffed since she didn't give me any sweets.

"Auntie Lily is now married to Leon! He's going to be your uncle!" My mother said.

"Yay!"

_Little did I know what that meant._

"They're coming over visit us this evening!" My mother continued, fixing my hair. "So let's go and get ready!"

Len was exactly two years old at the time.

He looked just like any other toddler.

One could easily mistake him for a girl.

So my mother fixed him up in a cute little dress.

The name 'shotacon' was stuck on him ever since.

I was clothed in another dress my mother had prepared for the occasion.

It matched Len's- except with black instead of white.

Then came the knock on the door.

"Come in~"

"Please excuse us."

I was walking down the stairs with Len tripping behind.

We were nearly at the bottom when he slipped.

Thankfully, I caught him.

But no sooner did I realise that I was already rolling down the stairs.

With Len in my arms.

_It was like a nightmare._

_I once dreamt that the world was tumbling before me._

Blood oozing out of my throat.

_It was happening then. All because of my stupid brother. _

I was placed in a hospital for several weeks. No-one came to visit me for a month. They said I was in a coma. But I knew very well that I was alive. I was listening to them- every single word they said. And I found out that I had damaged a specific part of my brain. And… A…

All because of the staircase.

All because of Len.

"Ah. Neru! You're finally awake!" A few strangers greeted me when I finally opened my eyes.

I opened my mouth.

I breathed out.

That was when I realised that I no longer had the ability to speak.

No sound had come out…

_My world was eternally silent._

What good are your ears when all you hear are other voices? What good is a mouth when it can't speak? What good is a person when it cannot pronounce its own opinion?

_No good._

That was the answer.

I was no longer myself. I had tried to scream but no more than a hoarse whisper come out. Followed by an unbearable pain.

Tears were filling my eyes. _Why couldn't I speak? _

"Are you okay, Neru-chan?" A voice asked.

I looked to the woman with a concerned expression on her face. She looked somewhat familiar…

"ArE yOu oKay, Neru-nEe-chAn?" A voice said to me in broken Japanese.

It sounded small and cute.

Sort of like Len, but an octave or so higher.

After that short meeting, I was left with a few bunches of flowers.

Then I heard a conversation.

_"Seems like she's lost her memory."_

A pause.

_"Now would be the perfect time."_

I stopped listening after that because of the sudden drowsiness that had taken over me.

_The steady beeping of a heart monitor._

That was the only sound I could hear after that.

"Neru-chan, I'm your mother." A woman who came to visit me one day said.

_My mother…_

She then gestured to a small girl (?)

"This is Len, your brother."

Ah. It was a boy.

"This is Rin, your sister."

She seemed more boyish than Len.

_But something was wrong…_

"This is your dad!"

The woman gestured to a man in a business suit.

It only took that to reintroduce me to my family.

No… One of them… I don't… remember…

…

…

…

_That girl called Rin._

In the end, it turned out that I had severely injured my vocal chords. I was offered some treatment overseas but my mother turned them down. My father told them that I was going to be perfectly fine in his hands.

And so I began several years of speech practice with a personal doctor called Lola.

_"Now repeat after me: a, i, u, e, o." She began her lesson._

"…"

A year had passed yet I could not produce any sound.

That was when my mother grew impatient and gave me a phone.

_They're such wonderful pieces of technology, giving me the ability to speak again._

So I became attached to them.

I spent most of my time texting my mother and my father.

My younger siblings would be yelling at me to get off the phone from time to time.

It was a wonderful family again, I no longer had to stay by myself in the hospital.

A few years later, Lola said that she had to leave.

_That was the first time I had cried in years._

So she left.

Without so much of a farewell at all.

_I couldn't speak again._ I just couldn't. I relied my phone to communicate. I relied solely on technology.

Then it came.

'Vocaloid', they called it.

It was a nightmare.

More than a nightmare.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit."

_Vocaloid. A new alternative for those who have speech impediments. Scientifically proven to produce accurate human voices and sounds, Vocaloids are speech libraries in which we take voices of volunteers and combine them to create a unique sound for yourself. _

_And so the nightmare begins…_

My voice came from my sister and brother… And a girl my age called 'Miku'.

I hate Miku.

I've always hated the sight of her…

She stole Rin's first crush.

If I remember correctly, it was a blue-haired senpai of hers who had a reputation for being obsessed with ice-cream.

It was a stupid person.

But Miku was even worse.

She had told everyone at school about my speech impediment.

She even told everyone that she was now my voice.

My Vocaloid.

I hated my voice.

It comes from a device now.

It's also my phone.

I can no longer speak on my own…

When I was seven, I took an IQ test.

"Your child's intelligence is incredibly high!"

_So?_

I couldn't speak. I rely on a piece of metal.

_Who gives a d mn about my IQ?_

"She even has eidetic memory."

"Ah. But she has experienced amnesia before, why is that?"

"Memory loss is no different for her. Although she has a very strong memory, she can also lose them like any normal person."

"Good."

_Good?_

My mother took me back home.

…

I had little idea of what may happen.

"Len's leaving for England, Neru-chan." My father told me solemnly, carrying a crying Len in his arms.

"Good… Bye…"

It took me both mental and physical effort to say that word.

I turned around.

And I saw Rin, her teddy bear in her arms.

_I knew how much the twins valued each other. Len even called Rin 'oujo-sama'. They were like an inseparable pair._

I couldn't stand the amount of tears Rin cried that day.

She cried herself to sleep that night, asking mother where Len was.

"He said as long as I have this, he'll always come back." Rin held out a piece of silky white fabric.

My mother fixed it on her head and told her: "Then always put it on your head."

Eventually, we stopped mentioning Len to Rin.

So that where we are now.

Rin and Len are coming back together at last.

Hmm…

_To: Rin_

_From: Neru_

_(no topic)_

_How very interesting._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_From: Rin_

_To: Neru_

_RE: no topic_

_?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for spending your time reading this chapter! <strong>_

_**Next chapter might come out a bit later than a week since I have a lot of assignments.**_

_**:) If you want to persuade me to write it quicker, write in the box below... and click 'review! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Akarin: T^T I'm a horrible author! *cries* I'm sorry I didn't update until now! Thank you to all the people who still reviewed~ My writing style changed again- I swear I will change the past chapters to suit it sometime in the future. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is owned by Yamaha and the other companies that made them. **

Len Kagamine opens the door to the house he had supposedly been raised in with a hazy look on his face. He had not seen his mother in person for quite some time, nor his siblings. He is suddenly un-confident, unlike his usual self. He pauses before turning the doorknob, revealing a more-than-flashy banner which read 'Welcome Home'.

"Len-kun~" His mother hugs him as he steps into the house.

"Hello, Okaa-san." He says politely.

Len's mother has a strange look on her face, almost like a slight grimace, before she settles back into her smile. Len smiles back at her.

"Where's your father?" His mother asks.

"Mr Kagamine is still negotiating business with a local company. He will not arrive until evening. He apologised in advance." The man who had been accompanying Len says.

The man's name is Ted Kasane, supposedly a boy of Japanese descent. He accompanies Len as his friend and bodyguard. Although only two years older than Len, he had stopped attending school and works for the Kagamine industry.

"P-Please come... in." Len hears a voice half-whisper from the inside. It sounded like a girl's.

His phone suddenly rang.

From: Neru K.

To: Len K.

What are you waiting there for?! Come in already! The food's half-cold and you've been standing there for at least 10 minutes. I even made your extremely shy twin (Rin) say it, so JUST STOP DAWDLING.

Yours Sincerely, truthfully, and very annoyed-ly,

Neru Kagamine (Your OLDER sister)

Len feels puzzled. The girl who had just texted him was actually only metres away. She could have just said it.

"You could have just said that." Len overhears Rin whisper to Neru.

Rin's phone suddenly rings.

"You could have just said that too." Rin says to Neru, louder this time.

Neru simply puts away her phone.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Len and Ted say as they enter the house.

The house his mother and siblings live in is much smaller than the house he lived in in London. Nevertheless, it was immaculately designed and home-like, a trait which would not have been possible for the London mansion.

"It's a nice house." Len mutters as he takes off his shoes.

"Domo arigatou gozaimasu." His mother says back. [A/N: The most polite way of saying thank you in Japanese that I know]

"Hmm..." Len hears Rin in the background.

"Er... Nothing!" Rin says quickly as she realises Len is looking her way.

And Len fails to notice the faint pink tinge on her cheeks.

The dinner had been eaten in silence, with the clock ticking ever so slowly in the background. It only makes the experience more intimidating for Rin, who had been sitting next to Len the whole time.

Soon after, Rin's mother races to the her study and does not return.

Rin overhears her mother crying as she passes the study to go to the bathroom. She tries to open the door, but it is locked. Firmly.

Ring. Ring... Ring... RING!

The doorbell, Rin thinks. Her father must have arrived.

"I'll get it!" Ted says, and Rin hears footsteps towards the front door.

Rin doesn't like Ted. He looks sort of like Teto, her overly-caring senpai, except he has a cold atmosphere aroung him, like he wants no-one to touch him. Rin knows that Len and Ted are friends, but their relationship seems more of that between a bodyguard, and well... the other person.

Rin hears the door open, and the footsteps of her father.

Her phone rings.

From Neru K.

To Rin K.

:No subject

GET YOUR A$$ OVER HERE. NOW.

Your father's asking for you.

And it's uncomfortable as hell here.

PS- How long does it take for you to go to the bathroom?

[A/N: No swearing :P]

Rin races down the stairs, forgetting her bathroom trip altogether.

"Good evening." The occupants of the dining room chorus dully.

Neru does not say anything.

"Rin-chan!" A voice Rin knows too well says.

Rin had been so focused on her family's... dullness, that she did not see Miku wacing frantically at her.

"I met you dad, like, on my way back from the supermarket and he invited me over and now I finally get to meet the mys- I mean your twin!" Miku says in excitement. Rin only catches a few words here and there.

"Oh." was all Rin could say.

"Anyway, we were just talking about Len and Ted's transfer to our school." Miku continues.

"Oh."

Wait... Ted too?

Great...

Rin rolls her eyes.

"Miku is you friend, yes?" Her father asks.

"Mmmhmm." Rin nods yes, just slightly.

Somehow her father's presence sends shivers down her spine.

Her father nods back, with a stern expression that said something like: I don't get it, but fine.

This is the worst family reunion ever. "Erm... Miku... er... needs to come to the... study... with me because... I just remembered we have a festival soon and the student council is responsible for it...!"

It's a good thing we have 5 studies.

"What?!" Miku says at first. "I mean, of course."

As they leave, Rin fails to notice the faint pink on Len's cheeks as he continues to stare at Miku.

**Akarin: Thank you for reading this chapter! *I have something planned for Len***

**If you have time for this question, please answer! (the story might change due to the answers): MiKai or MeiKai?**


End file.
